


SPEED ME TOWARDS DEATH

by derriere_le_miroir



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, MGSV, PW Drama CD References, Speculation, The Phantom Pain, pre-release
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:58:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/derriere_le_miroir/pseuds/derriere_le_miroir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Big Boss rarely spoke, but when he did, Kaz knew from experience that even he could not compete with him when it came to eloquence and the confidence he was able to inspire with his sheer presence alone. It was time. Kaz trailed behind him, his steps long and sweeping, before separating to stand aside with Ocelot, hands clasped behind his back—it was Big Boss’s moment of triumph, not his, so it was his turn to address the citizens of Outer Heaven, who cheered enthusiastically when Big Boss took the podium. It took them a moment to quieten down, but they did so without having to be told—when the Boss spoke, everybody listened, and soaked up his presence and words greedily like they were air. Kaz looked at his profile, gaze focused, broad stance, head raised high, exuding pride and dignity worthy of a king.</p><p>“All of you that stand here today,” he finally began, voice lofty and so booming through the mic that a shiver ran down Kaz’s spine, “All of you have been chosen.”</p><p>--</p><p>Pre MGSV release, not entirely canon compliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPEED ME TOWARDS DEATH

“ _And the great dragon was thrown down, the serpent of old who is called the devil and Satan, who deceives the whole world; he was thrown down to the earth, and his angels were thrown down with him.”_

_Revelation 12:9_

 

Kaz liked to think that he had played his part successfully in the grand scheme of things—as the spokesperson, much like the prophets in those old, long forgotten stories—granting Big Boss the opportunity to focus on more action-driven tasks, since that had always been where the man really shined. He preferred to be physical instead of vocal most of the time, and he didn’t like to sit around, devise plans and direct, when there were others that could do that for him. Having to remain idle too often for his liking was one of the reasons he’d left the States to begin with, Kaz knew—and being forced to go along with plans that didn’t match his own.

He hadn’t spoken up during their journey, because there’d never been a need to—they had reached a certain mutual understanding, perhaps due to the years spent apart and yet so close because of what they shared, and the knowledge that one could not live without the other, not anymore. There was no other kind of life for them. There’d been days when Kaz had resented the man that owned him with his entire being, struggling against the invisible chains he’d put on him, but those were long past. Long, long, past, and with acceptance came determination: quiet and intense at first, but gradually becoming louder and more aggressive.

_If I can’t run from you, I might as well make you proud._

And so he did. He could hardly even remember what kind of person he’d been back in 1972 anymore, and when he did, it all seemed so distant and surreal, because he couldn’t think of himself as a person without Big Boss anymore. The past him lacking Big Boss didn’t exist. Gone. Wiped from history and the face of the earth, like a smudge.

Now, he lived only through him. Just like all the other soldiers, some of them children, hundreds of them, and more than they’d ever had at Mother Base. Stronger than them, too, because they were all fueled by the same emotion: rage. Rage towards a world that had treated them like dirt for what they were. For what they couldn’t change.

Big Boss rarely spoke, but when he did, Kaz knew from experience that even he could not compete with him when it came to eloquence and the confidence he was able to inspire with his sheer presence alone. It was time. Kaz trailed behind him, his steps long and sweeping, before separating to stand aside with Ocelot, hands clasped behind his back—it was Big Boss’s moment of triumph, not his, so it was his turn to address the citizens of Outer Heaven, who cheered enthusiastically when Big Boss took the podium. It took them a moment to quieten down, but they did so without having to be told—when the Boss spoke, everybody listened, and soaked up his presence and words greedily like they were air. Kaz looked at his profile, gaze focused, broad stance, head raised high, exuding pride and dignity worthy of a king.

 **“All of you that stand here today,”** he finally began, voice lofty and so booming through the mic that a shiver ran down Kaz’s spine, **“All of you have been chosen.”**

_We have been chosen._

**“Chosen not to perish in a world that no longer has any use for us and treats us like cancer. We are born and bred warriors, and instead of feeling ashamed, instead of feeling miserable and worthless, you should feel _proud_. Because each of you knows what it’s like to suffer and struggle, day after day, for survival and acknowledgment. Each of you experiences life to its fullest through neverending conflict, choosing to persist despite all odds. Each of you are worth more than any politician, any civilian, any person that has never seen a day of combat! We are the superior race!”**

The now clamorous crowd broke out into cheers, and Kaz blinked slowly, tempted to cover his ears. He could see Ocelot mouth something to himself from the corner of his eye, but it was hard to make out— _and through battle, they will know the fullness of life…_

Although the people had not calmed down yet, Big Boss went right on, riding on that momentum.

**“If the world that made us has no place for us anymore, we will reshape it, and make our own place! We will not bow just because a government wills it! What do we do to those that dare cross our paths, and attempt to subdue us?”**

There were multiple loud, disjointed shouts, but one stood out: _WE GIVE THEM HELL!_ Big Boss turned towards it, singling the voice out by pointing at its source.

 **“That’s right, we give them hell! Let them taste our wrath! And then we will take everything they care about. We will take it, and claim it as our own, and through our enemies, we will only grow stronger!”** He paused for effect, and sure enough, his people were ecstatic. Roaring like lions thirsting for blood.

**“Each of you have suffered losses yourselves, but unlike them, you must not let those losses hold you back; you must embrace your hatred, feed on it, and direct it at anyone who threatens to stifle you. For revenge!”**

_For revenge!_ Kaz had lost count how often he had chanted that mantra himself. So many of the children among Big Boss’s current army had been the product of local wars sparked or fueled by him; a single, well placed bullet. Once most of the carnage had passed, he took in the survivors, who, of course, wanted nothing more than to keep fighting against those that had wronged them.

 _It’s a system that works at least,_ he’d said, not sounding too happy at first.

**“In this world of ours, conflict never ends! But it will not be their weakness and childish ideals holding us back from it, from our true destiny. We will thrive on it, and if we have to inflict suffering on those uninvolved, so be it. They will all become part of it, of us, of the army of the devil, and the lawless, chaotic hell that this world was meant to be! We are superior!”**

Kaz noticed that he hadn’t even mentioned anything about their business concept, and everything suddenly sounded sort of… different from what they had talked about before. They’d already gotten their revenge, so why — He frowned, as he listened to the crowd completely losing it, being swept away by the onslaught of words, and started to feel very, very ill.

“Something wrong?” He heard Ocelot ask, though just barely. Kaz shook his head, and inwardly swore at himself for being so easy to read.

**“Proud citizens of Outer Heaven – rejoice! For today marks the start of a new era! A world where warriors will always have a place, a world free of nations and their influence, but we will have to fight a long, bloody war for it. But who’d be better prepared than us? My comrades in arms — _will you stand with me?_ ”**

_Big Boss!_

_Big Boss!!_

_BIG BOSS!!_

Kaz thought he might lose his hearing; the euphoria was almost physical, although he experienced very little of it. When he glanced at Ocelot, he was looking somewhere else. And when he looked at Big Boss, he saw indeed a dark king, a supreme warlord looking down at the everyday hell of his kingdom to come with a satisfied expression; a subtle, twisted smile as he basked in his people’s approval and enthusiasm.

Kaz shook his head again.

It was done.


End file.
